Forum:Enemy pages
Hello! I am Blue Ninjakoopa for those who do not know me, and I'm a fan of Pikmin. I'm at most gaming Wikis contributing as much as I can, so I thought I should drop by here to help out. Ok, first of all, I think that each enemy page should have the official artwork in the infobox, rather than the screenshots, which should be put somewhere else in the article or in a gallery. Also, wth? That's kinda weird... but I must abide by the rules if I strive for adminship, this being the only thing I seek to change. I made the mistake of editing the pages without asking the community. What do you all think of my idea? Official art in the infoboxes, or screenshots, which can be described using thmbnail captions? 23:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :You put the forum under the wrong watercooler. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::That completely helped the subject at hand T_T Blue NinjakoopaTalk 00:31, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I like the screen captures better for that anyway... ::::Why? I don't mean to sound harsh, but you need a valid reason. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 03:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::As I've said, I prefer screenshots. The reasons for this are that they often look more interesting, since they have a background and...things...though I understand why you might prefer a simple image in the infobox. They're also what you see in the game - I'm not saying it's hard to link the concept art/screenshots, but the graphics are different, and I think that it's better to have in-game material more prominent on pages. Also, clicking on the image, you might expect to get a larger view of it, and more people are going to be clicking on infobox images: most if not all of the concept art images are 180px wide or less, and so are not only a bit disappointing to those that click on them hoping for a larger image, but restrict the article's infobox image size. :::::And as for the galleries, I have no idea what they're there for; I never liked them, but never really thought to do anything about it since they've been there for years, before I arrived. ::::::Well, I can fix that problem. I disagree with this idea of having the screenshots there entirely, but I'm still willing to contribute, no matter how hard you and Crystal lucario try to make it. Can I at least put the official artwork in a gallery on the article? Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:02, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What if we keep some as screenies but, and replace some of the less clear and/or Green's crappier shots with artwork. Compromise. :::::::'Can I at least put the official artwork in a gallery on the article?' You act as if we're saying that should be removed: it's not. We're just saying it shouldn't be in the infobox. And yes, definitely, where there's no decent screenshot, the infobox should contain the concept art. Still waiting for more opinions here though... :::::::*Cough* I wonder where Prez is? I certainly didn't kill him, why would you accuse me of that? ::::::Isn't it something like 5am for you? Crazy early morning wiki-ing... :::::::5:30... But, I get up at 5 AM everyday, even weekends... ::::::I'm with Green on this one. Although I really could care less which are used, having screenshots with high resolution (!) in the infoboxes makes most sense to me. The concept art always looks interesting in the boxes, though, but they shouldn't be in there. However, I could also do this (Note: that one didn't turn out so well, but I'm not re-doing it now).-- ::::::::I think it looks good (Prez's Cutout) (unindent) Blue, I can definitely see where you're coming from, and in fact, most VG wikis do use concept art for infoboxes. However, to be honest, I kind of like the screenshots better. I think they're more interesting, and the images also represent what the enemies actually look like, rather than what they're supposed to look like. Even still, I'm not about to jump off a bridge should we agree to change them, so...I'm kind of in the middle, but leaning in one direction. 20:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Uh-huh Wow, thanks For going all out against me, leaving me with absolutely nothing to do around here. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 01:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Nothing to do? There's loads to do: see pikmin:current projects, or just look around for badly written pages (of which there are a lot). ::I lack things to do here too, but I stick around if only to annoy Green and Prez. :::...I kind of noticed. You manage to scare off people too... ::::You knew?!?!?!? And those n00bs are so much fun to scare, NO SPECULATING! DIE! HERE'S JHONNY! *Blood dirpping* Blue, you did read my comment up there, right? I wouldn't call it "all-out against" you. 21:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) What? Who deleted the Gallery of Enemies page? Now the images there are lost! Gee, thanks guys. And there is nothing for me to do, because this wiki is perfect! I hate you guys... (hm, it must be "give Blue Ninjakoopa nothing to do week or something). Give me a good reason not to leave and I'll stay, doing absolutely nothing. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 23:51, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :That's what I do if you saw the above post... :Seriously, read the edits. I dumped the page contents at talk:gallery of enemies. ::Heh, Green and Prez (And occasionaly JJ) are so much fun to annoy in chat. wtf? First of all, "Also, wth? That's kinda weird..." You said that, remember? We agreed with you and deleted the page. Second, nobody asked you to come here, so stop whining about us leaving you with nothing to do. Besides, there's actually plenty do to in the way of editing, as Green already pointed out, and this being an encyclopedia and all, there's even more to simply read and enjoy. 21:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Two things wrong with your stupid assumption: :*I asked what happened to the images that were on that page, not the article itself. Try not to be so quick to judge. :*"Whining" is a term used very loosely on the internet. I tried to help you, and it's taken as an insult, thus I am flushed out. I don't know what to edit, because my mom won't send me any of my pikmin games. I'm surprised you're actually doing anything, rather than complaining on the talk page. :*HAY, THERE'S A THERD! What the hell do you mean "noone asked me to come here"? I'm Blue ****ing Ninjakoopa, I'm known to help all kinds of Nintendo wikia. Stop trying to drive me out. :I've got an idea: Maybe if one of you could give me a link to somewhere I can help ON MY TALK PAGE, then I could increase my edit count and maybe request adminship. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 06:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I remember that. ::Settle down Blue... ::Oh, bullets. ::*What article? The images were the article. You said it was weird, we agreed, and now you're complaining that the content is lost. Or, were rather, since as I'm sure you now know, Green kept all the images in the talk page immediately after deleting the article. ::*Indeed it is, and one I pretty much never use, so it means something when I do. You tried to help by proposing an idea, we disagreed with that idea, and you overreacted by saying how we SHOT YOU DOWN and LEFT YOU WITH NOTHING TO DO. Rejection can be tough - ask Hipo, or hell, ask me - but it's not like we're trying to SHUN you from our EXCLUSIVE GROUP just because we didn't like one of your ideas. Maybe you could even reopen the discussion in a couple of months when we have some new faces around, since nothing really stays closed. ::*I think you missed my point with that comment. You can't walk onto a wiki and start complaining that there's nothing for you to do there. Had someone invited you, you might say "Hey, why'd you invite me? There's nothing to do here," but that's not the case. That is, I'm not saying that Pikipedia is LOL SRY INVITE ONLY. You can read, participate in discussions on talk pages or the forum, or maybe even find something to do by checking Current Projects or even just browsing articles for grammar and spelling mistakes. A number of articles need cleaning up, and we're still looking for somebody to translate this card. If there truly were nothing to do, then Recent Changes would be empty, but hey look, it's not. ::Blue, I don't doubt that you came here with the intention of helping out, but you made one proposition and every post after that was complaining about how we CRUELLY REJECTED YOU and how we're all trying to DRIVE YOU OUT, and you seem more content just trying to play the victim and demonize us than actually being productive. Like I said, you're welcome to stay if you can manage to do something, anything other than that, but at current you're just being annoying. 17:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, bullets. :::*An article is an article, it was just sloppy how you just slapped it all on one of them. Now it's lingering on some other user's page. :::*Oh yeah, using ALL CAPS really helps the situation, doesn't it? Try to settle down, you're terrible at keeping arguments at bay as it is. I'm aware that you "disagreed" with the idea, stop acting stupid. :::*lol, you can't "walk onto" a Wiki, that's just being an idiot. I'd break my damn computer for crying out loud, dude. Please, think for once about what comes out of your mouth, oops, I mean keyboard. I'm not complaining at all; there is nothing for me to do. The articles are perfect here (I bet no thanks to you). Oh great, that's two things you suck at: Making assumptions and arguing. Honestly, do you think I'd be that much of a jackass to do something so arrogant? I like this place. "LOL SRY INVITE ONLY" - LOL SRY U PHAIL @ TRYING TO SPEAK INTERWEBZ. I'm kinda new to the whole projects thing. HEY! Maybe one of you can give me a link, or give me one specifically? THNX, I'D RLY APREESHEYATE IT. :::*Don't call me "Blue". Only my friends can call me that, and you're far from being one of them. Caps lock, that's all I'm seeing. Wow, that gets us nowhere! Victim? Please, "oh, I oppose because I like it this way". You didn't even give a real reason. None of you did. I can and I will, but you need to quit trying to argue with me. This gets us nowhere, and you aren't even helping. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 06:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Woa dude take a friggen chill pill.It's not even that big a deal cause well i have nothing to do ether.Masta pikmin 15:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL. Blue, are you trolling or something? 1,800 bytes and you didn't actually manage to say anything. Half that was just snide little personal jabs at me (always the mark of a good debater, right?), and the rest was either irrelevant or just wrong. In addition, you've also managed to prove that you didn't read anything, or just have wicked selective reading. Oh, wait, there was a legitimate question in there somewhere. Ahhh.... Current Projects is on the sidebar, right above Recent Changes. I'm sure you would have noticed it, and a number of other things, if you actually checked Recent Changes every now and then. ::::Listen, Blue, Koop, Mr. Ninjakoopa, whatever, do me a favor - not even. Do it to humor me, so you can prove me wrong and laugh in my face later - spend a couple of days away from here. Sleep off whatever put you into this foul mood which you're using Pikipedia as a dumping ground for and is causing you to think so irrationally, then come back and read this entire thread, my comments, your comments, and everyone else's, starting from the top, and think about each one before moving on. If after that you haven't figured out why it seems like everyone here is against you, then just leave, and take whatever pride you have left with you as you go looking for other Nintendo wikis to "help out." 17:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::::lol, no. You just wasted your time. I fight trolls, rather than act like them, and calling me one actually hurts my feelings (kinda like how I hurt yours with the "personal jabs"). I think I'll go somewhere and cry a river. Dude, it's the internet, get over yourself. I did say something, and you just answered my questions/requests (now was dat hard?). To clear some things: ::::*"In addition, you've also managed to prove that you didn't read anything, or just have wicked selective reading." ::::**What? All I heard from you was "OH MY GOD, FAIL AT INTERWEB SPEEK, GO SOMEWHERE", and some other little "flames". I guess it's good that you suck at trying to attack someone personally, you can keep a good rep like that. ::::*"Listen, Blue, Koop, Mr. Ninjakoopa, whatever, do me a favor - not even. Do it to humor me, so you can prove me wrong and laugh in my face later - spend a couple of days away from here." ::::**And who is going to make me do that? lol, noone. All you're trying to do is drive me away, which I won't do until I can have something to do (projects, got it). I'm not trying to humor you at all, seeing as to how you fail at humor yourself (why am I not surprised?), so there isn't any point. You know, Common Sense is life skill number eight. Again, I can't "laugh in your face", being that you're somewhere far away from where I live. As a matter of fact, I can't do any kind of phyiscal harm to you (as much as I would like to, making threats on the internet is really stupid). Yeah, just desert this place like how you left the Arwingpedia? HEEEEEELLLLLL NAAAAHHHHH. ::::*"Sleep off whatever put you into this foul mood which you're using Pikipedia as a dumping ground for and is causing you to think so irrationally, then come back and read this entire thread, my comments, your comments, and everyone else's, starting from the top, and think about each one before moving on." ::::**Moar ROFLing for me! Sleep isn't really one of my concerns, although it should be one of yours. 3:00 AM is kind of early, but then again, I'm not your mother. Dumping ground? If you were arguing with the old me, you'd see the word "fuck" in all of my sentences. Believe it or not, you're picking an argument with my improved version. *reads* Ummm, okay... now I know how to use the caps lock key...? Arguing solves nothing, you idiot. I don't know why you keep trying to bait me with these "insults" about medical care or whatever else you have left to pull out of your virtual sleeve. ::::*"If after that you haven't figured out why it seems like everyone here is against you, then just leave, and take whatever pride you have left with you as you go looking for other Nintendo wikis to 'help out'." ::::**I know none of you are out to get me, but my past proposals to other wikis have been shot down by users before. I thought you lot were my friends (I'm most ashamed at you; I'm sure you're aware of my extremely short temper), but I was shot down without hesitation (and I believe it's only because GreenPickle disagreed with me; you're probably worrying about your own hides, which has no point, since he's an understanding administrator). I'll repeat for the last time, Jimbo Jambo: I am ''not'' leaving this wiki. Weren't you the one who just told me about the projects? Then shut up. Pride? Please, you're the one acting all high and mighty. Okay, you can go tell the Kirby Wiki, Arwingpedia, GT Wiki, and DK Wiki founders that I'm not "helpful". That should make you feel stupid enough to apologize to me for enraging me in the first place. In conclusion, these petty fights must be the highlight of your apparently pathetic life, which is why you enjoy seeking them out. Learn your opponents before trying to battle them, or you'll end up defeated. Case and point, this forum is getting kind of full with all of these flames, so if you'd like, we can continue this hissy fit on my talk page. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 02:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I can do you one better. I'm going to take a couple quotes: "All I heard from you was (...)," and "(...) my extremely short temper," and point out the fact that they actually confirm everything I just said and how such things can make an otherwise friendly and fun-loving person sound like a jabbering idiot, a paranoid schizophrenic, and an inbred redneck who beats people up for looking at him funny, all at the same time. :::::I'm going to recommend again that you take that advice, and not because I want to show you up in front of my crowd, or because I'm actually trying to make you feel like a dick and leave the wiki in shame, or even because I want to sound like your sagely old grandfather who you hate because I call you a punk but later turns out to be a really interesting person as I tell you stories about how I've "been down that road before" back when I was a rebellious youth such as yourself, or any such sappy movie cliques which you could possibly conceive, but just because it helps. Since you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I knew from experience or, God forbid, even knew what I was talking about, ask Rocky here, as I coincidentally told him to do the exact same thing just a day or two ago. Just take a break from screaming at me, edit some of the articles here, read a book, play a game, get together with some of your Brawl buddies, or whatever game it was, and beat the shit out of that guy who was vandalizing the Star Fox Wiki a couple months ago, but most importantly, sleep, not because you're under slept, but because you don't want to become under slept. 05:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Uh-oh, you've resorted to cursing. Not only is that a sign that I've won, but it's a sign that I should apologize for whatever I did to upset you. Oh... that guy was a troll from YouTube. He'd been harassing me for 4 months. When he was blocked on Arwingpedia, he found me on YouTube, and tried to get my account closed by hackers. Later, I reported him, and his account was suspended. I'm treating you like you're some kind of vandal, and I want to again apologize. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I did consider you a valued friend. I was also angry that you had to leave Arwingpedia, either because of what you saw or the fact that you thought you weren't needed. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 05:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm actually shocked that you honestly think you know what it means for me to swear considering that I never did it in your presence on the Star Fox Wiki, especially given the context I used it in here. I thought for sure it was going to be taken as a sort of "step down" to make myself seem less arrogant and imperious and more chummy and "on par" with you. I guess I just overestimated how much thought you gave a situation before making judgments. :::::::Then again, who am I to talk about social analysis? Your apology actually sounded sincere, but your first two sentences were dripping with so much sarcasm that it makes we want to gag, and I'm not even sure which to believe. To have someone misinterpret your every word, and then not even be able to tell whether they're trying to make amends with you or spitting in your face.... Maybe NameWithNumbers was right - maybe I'm just better off spending my time in a hugbox. 06:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::There isn't any need to stir the pot, dude. The argument's done. I've obviously inflicted you with emotional pain, hence why you have yet to accept my apology at all. I'm surprised it wasn't redirected to some other kind of personal attack. You could've used whatever language you pleased on SFW, just as long as you didn't personally attack me. Kirkburn said that I need to chill out a bit, since I was appointed my abilities when I was the old me. If you refuse to forgive me, that's completely fine. I get enough drama from SmashWiki as it is, and I come here to deal with someone who I once believed was my ally. And what the hell is a hugbox? http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 11:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Prez can we stop this fighting somehow? Ok i'm wondering how did this fight even start?Masta pikmin 15:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) as far as I can tell they are calming down-- Snowy bulborb :Shh... We're calm. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 01:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Bulborbs...crud. I agree with Blue Ninjakoopa...What the hell is a hugbox?Masta pikmin 15:05, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :@Blue: It's finally ova! @Masta: Who cares? Uhhh... Burrowig cloak nit? :Hey! That's my line! :@crys: I care now answer me!Masta pikmin 13:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Google it i mean "Pleated bulborb" Umm I searched hugbox on google and it said its for autistic people especially people with aspergers...like me.So now whoever used the hugbox insult i pretty much despise now.Masta pikmin 17:41, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :its not used as an insult here, but it's JJ's last word-- Snowy bulborb EMPEROR BURROW-NIT! :No in the User:NameWithNumbers incident #s told JJ he should spend his life with one. Umm Flame are you okay?Masta pikmin 13:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) yea. Ok good.Just checkingMasta pikmin 16:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::3 Had me going for a while Blue - I actually thought you believed half of what you were saying - but it's pretty hard to miss the conflict created by your claim that you wouldn't have cared if I swore on the Star Fox wiki. Well played little man, we should do this again some time. In the meantime, why don't you get to work on those things I mentioned to prove that you didn't just come here to troll. :In b4 "topic revival." Just trying to make up for my week-long absence. 21:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::"Little man"? lol, and you call me a troll. You're a bit confused. I didn't really enjoy arguing with you at all. Not because it ruined our friendship; because it was boring, and this forum was going to turn into some giant personal attack bundled up on one page. I really wanted to help out my good buddy, Crys, but I'm here trying to get this fact into your thick skull. Don't you get it? You know that I won the argument when you started using swear words in all of your sentences. Signs of anger usually mean that I've broken you. "We should do this again sometime" <-- Trolling. You shouldn't encourage arguments at all, let alone keep them up. Since you've failed to accept my sincere apology, I guess we shall remain enemies. I've got work at Smash Wiki to do, and I'll contribute here later. :D ROFLCOPTER, "little man". Hey, tell you what, I'll just come back here to laugh upon your stupidity on a rainy day. Surely this can all be put behind us. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 13:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::You were gone? And we're all buddies again... yay! :::Nah, he thinks I'm a little man. XD http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 13:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::you didn't notice he did nothing for a week-- Snowy bulborb ::::No I didn't know ether.Masta pikmin 16:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry JJ... Well, I tried, but I guess I can't wiggle my way out of this one. Blue's just too smart for me - he's discovered my master plan. You see, first, I join a bunch of wikis needing attention, and make lots of really good edits, so good that the local bureaucrats offer to promote me to admin. I act all humble and say they're doing a good job as is and that I wouldn't be of any more help than I am already, just to make them think it's really their idea. Then, out of nowhere (around Christmas coincidentally), I stop editing ALL of them. I wait for about a month, choose one to be my "favorite," and return to it. I know it's only a matter of time before the lonely 'crats track me down and ask me where I've been. That's where the real fun begins. I get a bunch of my buddies from the wiki I'm on and start undoing all of my target's edits. When they ask why, we come up with some BS excuse about how the pages looked better before their edits, and since everyone knows making pages look good is not among an actual editor's priorities, and bait a huge overreaction out of them. Where my genius really shines through is what I do after: I troll the user, not by spewing out line after line of nonsense and fallacious arguments, but by arguing with logic and citing evidence to back my claims. Normally this sparks a civilized debate after which the target accepts his loss and finds other ways to help the wiki so as not to make himself appear a sore loser, thus ensnaring another contributor! But Blue, seeing through this ploy, responded to my posts by making as little sense as possible, splitting lots of hairs about the difference between virtual and verbal communication, calling me unfriendly names, and using gross exaggerations like "...in all your sentences." My motive? Not only does it attract new users, but it makes me look smarter! As if I didn't earn enough respect by making legitimate contributions and participating in discussions, I can show everyone that I can use big words and have the mind of an intellectual. And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids! (Everyone laughs, then fade to black and role credits) 06:01, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :The story at the beginning was as much of a bullshit excuse as you claim your friends to be. To clarify a few things: 1) Internet sarcasm is fail, dude. 2)You didn't make any personal attacks, so I guess I have broken you... or you might be regaining your ****, whichever one it is. Oh, and LOL. "Logic". Please, when you speak with logic is the day pigss can talk and fly. Evidence... I have evidence that you've resorted to both flaming and trolling, but I guess you're still in the right, aren't you Mr. Perfect (or Ms.; you've never told me your true gender o.o)? Were we supposed to find the "ending" humorous? No, you aren't popular at all. Try coming over and starting shit at SmashWiki; I guarantee you'll be humiliated. The admins (and some of the users such as myself) would tear you to shreds. Small reply is small, but it's only because you make so many damn red herrings. :( Please stay on topic. I'm your target, you don't have to impress the community by acting like a dumbass and trying to role-play Scooby Doo on the internet. If it helps, you should know the word "red herring", but not know what it means. :\ Think about it: if you hadn't insulted me in the first place, we wouldn't be arguing. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 11:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::You are trying to prove Jimbo wrong instead of yourself right. You just say "I have evidence", rather than use any of this evidence. You countered yourself by saying "Internet sarcasm is fail, dude.", then using sarcasm in the later statement "I guess you're still in the right, aren't you Mr. Perfect". It seemed like you were using gender as an insult. And lastly, you are insulting Jimbo instead of trying to show that ... what were you originally arguing about, that Enemy Pages should use concept art instead of screenshots? OK, neither of you are still arguing about whatever you were originally arguing about, but but the rest does still apply to just you, Blue Ninjakoopa. Of course, the simple way out of this argument is to stop feeding the ones you call trolls, but should you argue again, in a more purposeful debate than this or not, I hope you do improve in your arguing ability. --Yoshord 16:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::lol, low level arguing and hypocrisy is what I do when I'm not trying. T_T I knew one of Jambo's butt-buddies wood show up sooner or later. So, you're going to double-team me now? This gets better and better... http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 16:43, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I could also find things against JimboJambo if you want, Ninjakoopa. Like JimboJambo called you "little man", which was as low, unjustified, unprovable and as prejudice-showing as "or perhaps 'Mrs.'" that you said. The post I attacked would have been attacked by me regardless of poster. It just so happened that you were the one who made the poor arguments. --Yoshord 16:59, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I refuse to attack you for the following reasons: 1) You're being kind of neutral here 2) This is between me and Jambo. I don't know why he'd call for help, but it's none of my concern. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 18:45, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yoshord doesn't know JJ, AFAIK. (S)He just saw the argument and gave the unbiased side of it. Also, I can't quite tell if you're failing at arguments on purpose, to see the sort of reactions it provokes, Blue, but some of this page has been quite interesting to read. Anyway, I'm reverting it, mostly on that basis, but locking it so it doesn't continue.